


And in the Role of Benvolio

by SilverServerError



Category: CLAMP - Works, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Day 5: Careers, Kurogane Week, M/M, Ok full disclosure not really a shippy fic, but you know eventually things would take that turn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 10:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7753945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverServerError/pseuds/SilverServerError
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The solo wasn't the most technically difficult, but it had enough transitions to and from the floor to really test his endurance. As a comic relief character wasn't how Kurogane had imagined he'd make his solo debut, but here he was. It wasn't the most dignified of choreography but at least he hadn't been cast a Mercutio. Kujaku had that particular honor, and when he went camp, he went <em>hard</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And in the Role of Benvolio

The droning music pounded to a close. Kurogane held his final position, kneeling on the floor on one knee, the other foot out and an arm presenting to the would-be audience of the mirror.

 

On his small black stool, Ballet Master Flourite sat primly, head tilted slightly and eyes unfocused as he considered what he had seen. Eventually he nodded. “Good.” He said quietly, seeming to fade back into the present.

 

Kurogane broke his hold and his chest started heaving, finally letting the strain of his exertions show. He stood smoothly and wandered back towards the barre where his water bottle and a towel were waiting. When he’d recovered slightly he turned back, respectfully waiting for his notes.

 

The solo wasn't the most technically difficult, but it had enough transitions to and from the floor to really test his endurance. As a comic relief character wasn't how Kurogane had imagined he'd make his solo debut, but here he was. It wasn't the most dignified of choreography but at least he hadn't been cast a Mercutio. Kujaku had that particular honor, and when he went camp, he went _hard_. 

 

Kurogane much preferred the sword fighting. 

 

On the stool Fai sat up straight but demure. His blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun that kept it off his neck. Then there was the thin blue sweater that fell to the side, exposing a shoulder. It made him look soft, but on the few occasions it was necessary for him to go bare chested to demonstrate a move or a gesture, the company could see that he was still every bit of lean, flexible muscle that he had been at his at his peak of his career. Then there were the black skinny jeans and the special-made dance sneakers with a mesh section that hugged under the arches of his feet. He had feet that curved elegantly (a genetic gift that Kurogane would never truly replicate, no matter how much he stretched) and the shape of the shoe just accentuated his lines.

 

“Your shoulder is hurt.” Fai said a touch reproachfully.

 

“No, Mast- Fai.“ Kurogane caught himself. To the donors, to the directors, to the press and to the public, he was ‘Ballet Master Flourite’. To the dancers, he insisted on ‘Fai’. “I just slept on it funny.” He laced his fingers behind his back, then crossed an arm against his chest, trying to ease out the slight stiffness.

 

Fai nodded. “Be careful. Don’t push yourself too hard here. It’s just a rehearsal.”

 

Kurogane acknowledged him with a nod.

 

The room was warm, partly from the thermostat and partly from his own exertions. But they were both used to it. It kept his muscles looser, less likely to tear if he hit a position wrong. It was a little sticky with humidity but it wasn’t all together unpleasant.

 

“Can you give me a quadruple pirouette at the end of the second phrase?” Fai asked.

 

“Sure.” The answer was immediate. And a bluff. Could he? Maybe. But one of the most important lessons he’d ever learned from Miss Ichihara back home was that if someone asked you if you could do something, you said ‘Yes’. If you said ‘No’, there was always someone in the wing who could, and they were waiting to take your place.

 

“Again.” Fai said softly, standing up but instead of walking towards the sound system, he approached Kurogane. “But this time, I’d like you to smile.”

 

Kurogane looked down at him, a little uncomfortable with the request. He didn’t have to say anything, because Fai picked up on his reaction immediately.

 

Not that he backed off. Instead he just grinned up at him in amusement.

 

He had crowsfeet around his eyes. And there was certainly a touch of silver to the blonde. But he still looked so, so young. Was it the impish grin? The sparkle to his clear blue eyes?

 

Fai turned around and Kurogane followed his gaze, holding eye contact through the mirror. He slipped into _the_ smile, the stage presence that had made him such a beloved performer. It wasn’t just the way his lips curled, or the laughter in his eyes. It was the subtle body language in his shoulders and sternum. The joy that radiated from his entire body. Fireworks could be going off in the room and still Kurogane wouldn’t think to look anywhere else.

 

“If you practice with a scowl, you’re going to perform with a scowl.” Fai indicated with raised eyebrows for him to try.

 

Kurogane looked to himself in the mirror. He tried smiling and it came out more like a smirk.

 

He felt so stupid doing it.

 

“With your eyes too.” Fai encouraged. “Don’t just see. _Look_.”

 

This was why he would have preferred to play the villain. No stupid extra rehearsals that ate up his Saturday afternoons while he practiced faces in the mirror.

 

Not that he dared complain.

 

It was Fai’s afternoon too after all. The man was doing him a favor by finding the time to clean his solo. It was technically in the job description, but neither of them really got paid enough for the hours they worked. It had to be worse for Fai though. At least Kurogane only had to come in for his own sake.

 

So he took the advice, crazy as it sounded. In the mirror he found the reflection of the clock and really _looked_ at it.

 

“I mean… it’s better?” Fai winced, shrugging a little playfully.

 

Kurogane followed his eye as it flicked momentarily towards the lobby window. Sakura was on the other side of the glass sheepishly turning away, rag in her hand. Kurogane didn’t make a habit of knowing the names of random students from the school, but she was always around at odd hours, cleaning in exchange for her lessons.

 

“See?” Fai laughed lightly. “You still look too grumpy. I think you scared her.”

 

Kurogane met his eye, a little unsure. Maybe Master Flourite didn’t know what a terrifying reputation he had. It could easily have been either of them that had the girl retreating. But it wasn’t his place. Kurogane said nothing.

 

“Ready to go again?” Fai asked with a smile.

 

Kurogane nodded and returned to his initial position, standing in the back corner, one foot pointed back, both hands at his front hip.

 

He watched Fai without comment as he adjusted the tempo knob, dialing it a few ticks slower. The bastard. It meant there would be more music to fill. He’d have to jump higher. He’d have to work harder. He’d have to-

 

He caught his sour look in the mirror.

 

He swallowed.

 

He’d have to _smile_.

 

The music began and Fai wandered back to his place at the center of the mirror. He transformed, as he always did once the music started, into the storm of intensity and lazer focus, yelling his coaching to be heard over the already loud music, stomping on the floor to accent the downbeats when Kurogane started rushing.

 

“Smile!” He demanded, he himself frowning fiercely as he watched Kurogane straining.

 

Kurogane smiled, even if he did miss the quad.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like you all to take a moment and consider the amazing restraint I showed in not calling this 'Black Swan' (as the ever wonderful winblossomwin suggested). 'Black' because "Kuro" and 'Swan' because you just know Ballet Master Flourite's career defining moment was his tragic rendition of [The Dying Swan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-T2UeKKac-s)
> 
> Also, for an idea of what [Mercutio and Benvolio get up to](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDUPDebKBj4). 


End file.
